


Click

by EnInkahootz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Brothers, Drabble, First Kiss, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Romance, Sibling Incest, Thor: Ragnarok (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 10:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20526197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: The Statesman is traveling slowly toward Earth after Ragnarok.  Thor and Loki are bored during the long journey and decide to entertain one another.





	Click

“It’s taking forever to arrive,” Thor whined as the Statesman travelled slowly toward Earth.

“Oh, I know,” Loki replied, “really makes you appreciate Bifrost.”

“Well, brother,” Thor spoke with a suddenly lustful gaze, “what say we help one another pass the time?”

Loki was startled, but interested.

“Why not,” he agreed.

Thor reached out and slid a hand onto the back of Loki’s neck. He guided Loki’s head near until their lips met. Loki felt a spark he hadn’t expected. He melted into the embrace as Thor slipped his tongue past Loki’s parted lips, and something profound clicked into place.


End file.
